ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Macro
Category: Terminology Category: Guides A Macro is a shortcut to execute a sequence of one to six Commands, each of which can be used to active a Job Ability, start casting a spell, issue a pet command, change an equipment, put text to a chat channel, or perform some other function. The execution is sequential, and can be interrupted by activating another macro during /wait commands or by pressing the Escape key or the cancel button on controller/gamepad during select target (e.g. or others). A macro interrupted during its execution will not complete the command on which the interruption occurred, nor execute the remaining commands in the sequence. Users are given 20 Books, with 10 macro palettes each. Each palette consists of 2 rows of 10 macros each. Every Content ID or character has its own, unique set of macro palettes, which are not shared with other characters on the same account. Note that the macros are tied to the game clients, not the game servers; user playing the same account on a different client machine (e.g. another PC, PS2, or Xbox 360) will not have access to macros written on the previously used machine. *update will change this* PC client users can safely back up macro files while not logged on to the character. (The files seemed to be saved from memory to files when zoning and when logging off, and perhaps at other times.) The default location for files containing the macros for PC clients is at: C:\Program Files\PlayOnline\SquareEnix\FINAL FANTASY XI\USER\{ID}\mcr*.dat PS2 Users can use POL storage in their PS2 browser to store up to 4 sets of 20 book macros each (Slot A, Slot B, Slot C, Slot D), each slot is marked with the Name of the Character, Date the macro set was saved to storage, and the time it was saved to storage, they can be switched at the Character Select screen when logging on. To Save a set of Macros, push and Hold L1 & L3 while the cursor is on your character and choose storage slot to save to (Ctrl + Alt + Shift + B also triggers the Save functionality). To Load a set of Macros, push and hold R1 & R3 while the cursor is on your character and choose the storage slot to load from, macro sets are marked by date & time when stored this way (Ctrl + Alt + Shift + R will also enable a Load). If you have more than one character on your account, you can share macros between different characters this way. Macros are stored on the PS2 and can not be loaded from another console. Available commands Each macro starts with a command to determine what type of command you will issue. The most common are as follows. : Selecting a Target (Pronouns) At the end of your macro line, you must choose a target in which to activate the spell or ability. The available are as follows: : Targeting specific party and allience members: : Syntax When using the top three commands especially, there is a certain syntax you must follow in order to get the macro to work effectively. When programming your macros, be sure to always include proper spelling, punctuation, and targets. : Misc. These are just some additional things which make using macros more helpful. These may be placed anywhere in a /s or /p string. : History * Nov. 19, 2007 Version Update ** "Books" of macros added; each "Book" has 10 pallets, and there are 20 books total. 2000 individual macros total. ** New commands: /macro, | /campaignmap], and /cmap added. Macro Guides * Beastmaster Macro Guide